spiderridersfandomcom-20200213-history
Shipping
Shipping, is a term derived from an abbreviation of "relationship", it is the term given to the fan-created pairing of two or more Spider Riders characters. It has become a very important point of discussion among fans of the Spider Riders series. Many fans are very devoted to their preferred "ships". Subsequently, some fans conflict over the validity of each other's "ships", resulting in "Ship Wars". Popular Ships * Hunter Steele and Corona – One of the most well known and popular "ships", this ship was based on the fact that Corona and Hunter became friends at the very beginning of the series, Corona immediately developed an obvious crush on Hunter, which later appeared to grow into actual love for him. While Corona's crush was made more explicit, Hunter's feelings toward her were less obvious. During a battle with Beerain in the Village of Fragrant Blooms, Hunter used an image of Corona's smiling face to help calm himself down in order to clear his head and focus. After fighting with Stags and revealing himself to be alive, Corona smiled weakly in relief, indicating that she had actually believed him dead. During the Invasion of the Invectid Nation, Hunter went into an apparent rage while trying to stop Mantid's evil plot. Watching this, Corona began to cry, and implored Hunter to not deliver the finishing blow. After the battle, Hunter thanked her for reminding him not to lose sight of what he was fighting for. * Hunter Steele and Aqune – The counterpart to Hunter and Corona's ship and the other most popular, the evidence for this ship is much less overt. The ship's first real "moment" took place after Hunter removed Aqune's Mask for the first time. Aqune took care of Hunter after he'd been hurt when they both fell off a cliff. His injuries were minor and he healed quickly thanks to her food and ministrations. She then shielded Hunter from Buguese by claiming that she would fight him, and then only after he had fully recovered. Hunter and Aqune later met again inside the Spirit Oracle shrine; although she was at first antagonistic do to wearing a new mask, the mask was broken, which caused her try and protect Hunter again, she then offered him the Oracle Key she and Buguese had just obtained. Later on, she attacked Hunter while under the influence of another of Buguese's masks. This time the Oracle herself freed Aqune from the masks influence and Aqune joined Hunter and the Spider Riders on there mission to help the people of Nuuma. On the way to Nuuma Hunter and Aqune got to know each other much better and became true friends. However, Buguese came upon them and placed a new mask on Aqune, forcing her back to the Invectids. Much later Mantid actually freed Aqune from her new mask as a show of good faith, Hunter tried to take her away from the Invectids but she gently insisted that she wished to stay because they needed her help to stay alive, Hunter respected her decision. Their relationship never turned openly romantic. * Aqune and Buguese – This ship was wildly popular with fans from the first time the pair appeared side-by-side in the series. Hints were present from the beginning from Buguese, causing the shipping to peak. Although their relationship was far more reminiscent of father and daughter, the ship supporters continue to grow. From Aqune's standpoint, it's obvious that she respects Buguese. It's virtually unknown as to what their past relationship was like, but she's obviously comfortable in his presence, as proven by her letting him hold her back even when being controlled by Mantid, after shed been ordered to kill Hunter. Meanwhile, Buguese blatantly cares about Aqune, despite the fact that he often claims otherwise to his colleges and peers. He's also shown to be extremely possessive of her, especially in the english dub. At first he controlled her through the masks he made her wear, though it was he who ultimatly freed her from it's control. More evidence of this ship is shown when Buguese admitted to himself that she was precious to him. * Buguese and Beerain – This ship is perhaps one of the least popular yet most canonical ships in the series. Most evidence indicates that Beerain has always trusted and held Buguese in high regard. While Buguese appears to know her feelings towards him, he always appeared to believe that he could not afford to be distracted by such feelings until sunlight was restored to the Invectid lands. What became of there relationship after Mantids' defeat is unknown. * Shadow and Venus – They appear rather close, but despite fan interpretation, there's hardly any canon evidence for a romantic relationship between them. Magma did appear to interpret their relationship as romantic, though he was very cryptic. Notes See Also * Corona and Hunter * Aqune and Hunter Category:Relationships Category:Miscellaneous